1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical access ports, and, more particularly, relates to an introducer and associated compressible port adapted to facilitate positioning of the port within tissue in connection with a laparoscopic surgical procedure.
2. Related Art
Single Port Access (SPA™) surgery, also known as Single Incision Laparoscopic Surgery (SILS™) or One Port Umbilical Surgery (OPUS) or Natural Orifice TransUmbilical Surgery (NOTUS), is an advanced minimally invasive surgical procedure in which a clinician operates almost exclusively through a single entry point, typically a port positioned in a patient's navel. Surgical procedures of this type are like many laparoscopic surgeries in that the patient is under general anesthesia, insufflated and laparoscopic visualization is utilized. Typically, the port is inserted through an incision (e.g., 20 mm incision) via a surgical instrument, e.g., a port introducer device in the form of a Kelly clamp.
Once a skin incision is made inferior to a patient's umbilicus, the patient is typically prepared for laparoscopic surgery using the Kelly clamp method. The Kelly clamp method involves spreading, separating, and dividing subcutaneous tissue (i.e., dissection). A surgeon's ability to properly place a port, e.g., a SILS™ port, may present practical challenges due to the limited length of the Kelly clamp's arm and handle. Furthermore, since the device is held in the palm of a surgeon's hand, sufficient visibility may not be possible using this technique without overly dilating the incision and compromising the seal. Not only is proper placement of a SILS™ port challenging using the Kelly clamp method, but removal of the Kelly clamp after successful installation may also be difficult. In addition, improper loading of the Kelly clamp may result in the clamp's metal tips coming into unintentional contact with the surgical area, which may result in injury including scarring, pain, and/or longer convalescence.